People to See, Mutants to Battle
by Azumii
Summary: A must Read/ review saga of a mutant teen's everyday life as other mutants come into the picture.... Soooo Review!!!^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution, so don't sue me. (I'm very broke!) This takes place after they got Wanda, but before DOR. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Meet the MOTO  
  
  
  
It was dark as a policeman patrolled a neighborhood. He was in his car looking around the place. He was getting tired as he let out a yawn. He looked at his watch and read the time.  
  
"It's one forty six in the morning.my shift is almost over," said the policeman.  
  
Suddenly, the policemen saw a group of kids in a circle. He stopped his car and observed them.  
  
"What are those kids doing?" Asked the policeman.  
  
All of a sudden, he saw a kid threw flames at a building. The building was on fire!  
  
"What in the world!" Said the policemen getting out his car.  
  
The policemen tried to catch the group, but failed when he saw most of them fly threw the air.  
  
"Uh oh..Mutants," said the policeman.  
  
He ran to his car and took out his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Hey, we need back up at the old abandoned warehouse at Dillard Street," said the policeman. "Mutants are on the loose and a fire has sprung out."  
  
"Sorry, but we can't have short distant calls." said a voice.  
  
Before he could turn his head, he was given an uppercut to the face. He was out cold.  
  
"Black thorns, did you have to hit him so hard," said a voice.  
  
"He'll be fine," said a male voice. " Mirage, make him think it was a dream. Tidal wave, put out the flame." "Alright." said Mirage as she moved toward the policeman.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Tidalwave.  
  
Mirage started to concentrate as she placed the man in deep sleep. A girl carried Tidalwave as they flew over to the abandoned building.  
  
"Elektra, don't let me fall into the fire," said Tidalwave.  
  
"Shut up and put the fire out. I can't believe our fearless leader did this.." Said Elektra.  
  
"Well, he can't help it. He needs to control it and I know the perfect school for it," said Tidal wave. "Besides, you're just mad because he broke up with you."  
  
Suddenly, gush of water went through his hands as he started to spray down the building.  
  
"What will we do now, Hot Shot?" Asked a catgirl.  
  
"Tidalwave told me a school for "Gifted" youngsters like us," commented Hot Shot as he was petted the girl.  
  
"Um, Hot shot, we better get out of here or our butt's cooked." said another girl pointing at the up coming police cars.  
  
"Okay, guys. Meet at the Xavier institute at nine.. Move out!" said Hot Shot.  
  
The others obeyed as they left just in time before the police cars entered on the scene.  
  
The next day, at the Xavier School of Gifted, the X-men were at the Danger Room having another session. It was Saturday morning, which it made the teens a little mad to be using their time of relaxation and fun for hard work.  
  
"Good job, X-men. Your practice is paying off," said Xavier.  
  
"I can't believe we're like up so early on a Saturday," said Kitty.  
  
"Ah know. Ah wish Ah could go back to sleep now," replied Rogue.  
  
"Come on, you guys. It's good practice and we have to be ready for anything," said Jean.  
  
"T hat's right, Jean." said Scott with a smirk.  
  
"Aw, brother," said Rogue as she smacked her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Come on, girls, cheer up!" said Kurt as he bamfed in front of them with a smile.  
  
"Can it, furrball. You're a morning person. we're like not. Beside, Rogue has to get like nice and cute for Lance tonight," said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
"Kitty!" said Rogue blushing.  
  
She was right though. It was Rogue's and Lance's first month anniversary since they started to go out. Kitty and Lance had their moment, but the truth was they really didn't have a lot in common and they had too many arguments. Even though Rogue wasn't one to be a pleasant person sometimes, she did enjoy Lance's company and vice versa.  
  
"Vell, at least nothing's going wrong today," said Kurt.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off. Wolverine opened the door to the danger room.  
  
"Seems to be some mutants wanting a fight outside. Better suit up!" said Logan.  
  
"Wow, you had to open you mouth, Kurt," said Evan as he started to run out.  
  
"Sorry." said Kurt with a bamfed.  
  
They ran outside to meet face to face with the mutants in regular clothes. There were five girls and three boys.  
  
"Hey, what do want?" Asked Scott.  
  
"We want to join this school." Said a boy.  
  
The boy who talked was athletic looking and handsome; Short black hair with bangs and emerald eyes. He wore a long sleeve (rolled up) navy blue shirt and long baggy khaki pants with sneakers and blue shades on top of his head. Jean grinned, as she looked the boy up and down.  
  
"I'm Bret Miller and I'm the leader of the Mutant group called "Moto"." Said the boy.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Kitty.  
  
"It's stand for "mutants on their own," said another boy.  
  
This boy was handsome, muscular, tall. He had short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans with a navy blue headband.  
  
"Can we talk inside please.. I don't like being in this form outside long." said the catgirl.  
  
Everyone looked at her as she didn't look normal like the others. She has white hair and fur with sharp claws and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top and black capris, as she looked uncomfortable outside.  
  
"Vow, she's cute." thought Kurt.  
  
"Yes, come in.," said Xavier. "Let's all go into the living room."  
  
They all looked at each other as they walked in. Even though they were all a little friendly, they didn't drop their guards down. They all started to take seats in the living room when the New Recruits came in.  
  
"Wow, we have company," said Bobby.  
  
"Man, and I didn't even do my hair yet," said Jubilee as she looked for a brush in her purse.  
  
"Now, "Motos", can you please inform us on who you are and what your abilities, so we can get to know you," said Xavier.  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm Brett Miller or Hotshot. I'm 18 and my powers is flames and flight." Said Brett.  
  
"That's like Amara here except her whole body turns to heat," said Ray.  
  
"I'm Tyler Harrison a.k.a. Tidalwave. I'm 17 and my powers are controlling water. I can make anything with water plus hurricanes and tsunamis," said the boy with spiky hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kayla Harrison a.k.a. Frost. I'm that dork over there's sister." Said a girl pointing at Tyler.  
  
She was slender with curves and very pretty. She had long dirty blonde hair and wore blue sunglasses. She also wore a red sleeveless shirt that shows parts of her stomach and jean flares with boot shoes.  
  
"I'm 16 and my powers are shooting ice beams out my eyes." said Kayla.  
  
"Hmm, ah guess now Scott ain't alone," said Rogue.  
  
"I'm Sabrina Davidson a.k.a. Elektra." Said another girl.  
  
She was gorgeous and curvy. She had long curly blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a pink halter-top and flares with sandals. All the guys in the room (except Xavier and Wolverine) gave a smirk as they looked at her up and down.  
  
"I'm 16 and my powers are flight and lightning or sparks. I can make them just hurt or even kill," said Sabrina.  
  
"Hi.I'm Caterina or "Cat" if you like. My codename is Demona." Said the catgirl from earlier. "I'm 15 and my powers are not just being cute and furry, but I have really keen senses, super strength, plus I turn into a cat!"  
  
"Hello," said a girl bowing to them. "I'm Tracey Taylor a.k.a. Breeze. I am 14, the baby of the group, and my powers are controlling the wind."  
  
She was real young and cute looking. She had short, dirty blonde hair in low pigtails and blues eyes. She wore a baby blue, ¾ sleeve shirt and capris.  
  
"I am Christian or Black Thorns. I'm 16 years old and my powers are controlling any kind of vegetation." said the boy.  
  
He was very strong looking, tall, and handsome. He had brown, curly hair to his shoulders and emerald eyes. He wore a tight black, short sleeve shirt, baggy jeans, and boots. All the girls gave a satisfying smirk like the boys did earlier until one of the mutants of Moto glared at them as she took Christians hand.  
  
"I am Adriana or Mirage. I'm 16 also and my powers are reading minds and controlling them. I can also make illusion but not for a long time," said the girl.  
  
She had an exotic look as the X-men looked at her. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with her stomach showing and a black miniskirt with boots.  
  
"I guess I'm last of course.What's up? I'm Roxanne a.k.a. Camouflage. I'm 14 and I'm a shape shifter," said the last girl.  
  
She was medium height, very cute, curvy in hips, but nice looking. She has brown hair and hazel eyes as she wore a light blue tank top, white, open, short sleeve shirt and hip hugger jeans, and sandals.  
  
"I like my shape shifting powers because I can also mimic mutants powers as well," said Roxanne. "Hey, when are we going to eat?"  
  
"Roxanne! That's not polite!" said Tracey.  
  
"Yeah, you were raised better than that!" said Sabrina slapping her in the head.  
  
"How long have you guys been together?" Asked Evan.  
  
"Well, it was actually me and the Harrison siblings who started it 4 years ago. We lived in California and decided we would roam the states finding a place where mutants could be together. We met Tracey in Texas. Adriana and Cat were orphans roaming around in Louisiana, so they joined us. We met Sabrina down in Miami and Christian in Atlanta. and lastly Roxanne in Kentucky," said Brett.  
  
"What a life you guys had," said Jean.  
  
Brett looked at Jean and was mesmerized. She was so beautiful to him in every way. Sabrina looked at him looking her making her very jealous.  
  
"So, can we know who you guys are?" Asked Brett.  
  
"Yes, X-men introduction would be informed now," said Xavier with a smile.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers the leader a.k.a. Cyclops and I'm 18. My powers are optic Blasts like yours Kayla," said Scott.  
  
Kayla smiled at the young X-men leader. She thought he was very cute and nice.  
  
"Note to self: Get to know Scott more before anyone else," thought Kayla.  
  
"I'm Jean Grey and I'm 17. My powers are Telekinesis and telepathy," said Jean with a smile.  
  
Brett gave her a quick grin making Sabrina frown and glare at the girl. She knew already that she didn't like Miss Grey. She would rather electrocute her rather than getting to know her.  
  
"I'm Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler and I'm 16," said Kurt with a shy smile. "I'm not just the "Great Fuzzy man", but I teleport to anywhere I think of."  
  
"I'm Evan Daniels a.k.a. Spyke and I'm 15. I'm 15 and my powers are pulling out bones in my body and using them as throwing knives," said Evan.  
  
"Whoa, sound dangerous.cool, yet dangerous," said Roxanne.  
  
"You ever hurt yourself taking them out of your body?" Asked a little scared Tracey.  
  
"Nah, but thanks for caring," replied Evan.  
  
"Tracey is always the caring little sister in our group," said Sabrina placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Shadowcat and I'm 14. My powers is to phase through like anything and when I phase threw machines, I mess up their circuits," said Kitty with a bright smile.  
  
"Huh? Hello." thought Tyler. "She's a cutie."  
  
"Hi, Ah am Rogue, just Rogue and I'm 15. Mah powers absorbing someone's memory and powers by touch, but sometimes it comes with a price," said Rogue with her arms crossed with an emotionless face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kayla.  
  
"Let's just say, they can either pass out or go in a coma," said Rogue looking away from everyone.  
  
Before the New Recruits could start their introduction, they felt the ground shake tremendously. Logan knew why the ground shook as he gave a loud grunt. Suddenly, Ororo came out and ran out to the group.  
  
"We got trouble." Said Ororo.  
  
"I bet it's those Brotherhood punk again," said Scott.  
  
"Who else?" said Logan as his claws came out.  
  
"Trouble, huh? We'll handle it for you, professor," said Brett.  
  
"As you wish," replied Xavier. "Don't hurt them. Just defend this place."  
  
"Come on, Moto, let's show them what we got!" said Tyler.  
  
"Finally some action!" said Sabrina as she started to fly.  
  
The Moto group ran/ flew out leaving the doors open.  
  
"I wonder can they take on like Lance and them," Kitty looked at Rogue for an answer.  
  
"All Ah can say is this will give us to see someone else fighting them than us," replied Rogue.  
  
"You say that because you're boyfriend is there and you don't want to fight him," said Evan.  
  
Rogue blushed as they went to watch. Outside, Moto looked face to face with Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd, and Wanda.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Asked Lance.  
  
"We're your challengers for today, bub," said Brett with a snap.  
  
All of a sudden, Kayla took off her shades and aimed at Lance. He dodged the shot and saw the affect of her power as he looked at a frozen shrub behind him.  
  
"Too cold for ya?" Asked Kayla with a smirk.  
  
"Hmm, another Summers. Well, I bet I'm too fast to be shot," said Pietro.  
  
Pietro started to run around Kayla as she started to get dizzy. She never knew anyone could be so fast, but he was mutant. Being a mutant, anything can happen.  
  
"Need some help here," said Kayla as feel to the ground.  
  
"I'm on it!" said Sabrina as she flew to them.  
  
She reached down and took Pietro in her hands. "Hey, cutie!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Pietro.  
  
"Just want to say hello," Replied Sabrina with a sly grin.  
  
"Really, well the way I say hello is with a kiss," Pietro started to form a grin until Sabrina electrocuted him.  
  
"Sorry, but these lips aren't touching anything of yours," said Sabrina dropped him on the ground, as he was unconscious.  
  
"Yo, Shocker babe, How about you play with the Toad for a bit," said Todd as jumped up and shot a slime ball at her.  
  
Suddenly, Brett threw a fireball at it and it dissolved before it even got close to Sabrina. She looked at him as he flew to her.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Brett.  
  
"You always knew how to make yourself appreciative," Said Sabrina with a smirk.  
  
Down on the ground, Caterina pounced on Todd and pinned him down.  
  
"Uh, nice kitty," said Todd.  
  
Suddenly, Wanda waved her hand making Caterina fly off of him to the ground.  
  
"Thanks, Wanda sweetums," said Todd. "I knew you cared."  
  
"Shut up!" said Wanda. "Let's just get rid of them."  
  
Suddenly, vines came out of the ground and took Wanda by the legs and arms. She looked around to see where it was coming from. It was Christian. She tried to move her hands to do another hex until she felt someone in her mind. It was Adriana.  
  
"You are tired. Sleep.Sleep," thought Adriana in Wanda's mind.  
  
The scarlet witch tried to resist, but in minutes she was asleep. Meanwhile, Tracey was dodging Fred trying to grab her.  
  
"Hold still, you. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop playing," said Fred.  
  
"Playing? I'm protecting this place, sir." Said Tracey.  
  
Suddenly, Roxanne came over as she turned into Lance.  
  
"Let's get this place rolling," said Lance (Roxanne).  
  
Under Fred's feet the ground started to move while Tracey started to blow a strong breeze making him fall. Roxanne turned back to herself as Tracey gave her a high five. Soon only, Todd and Lance were the only ones still standing.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think it's time to go," said Todd.  
  
Lance nodded his head. He threw a box to Brett as he looked at the brunette.  
  
"Give that to Rogue. We're out of here, you guys," said Lance.  
  
Fred got up and got Wanda and Pietro in each arm as they left back out the entrance.  
  
"All they wanted to do was give deliver a box to an X-men?" Said Tyler.  
  
"All the action for nothing," said Roxanne. "But that brunette guy was cute."  
  
Roxanne turned back to Lance and started to flex a bit making her group just give a loud sigh.  
  
"You guys did great," said Cyclops.  
  
"Really?" Asked Kayla with a smile.  
  
"Indeed, you worked as a team always having each other's back and using you powers only to stop them," said Xavier.  
  
"Except Sabrina here just because that guy wanted a welcome kiss," said Tyler jokingly.  
  
"Humph! Like I was going to kiss him! Yeah right. Still he was cute," said the blonde hair girl as she landed on the ground.  
  
"So, may Ah have that box please?" Asked Rogue approaching Brett.  
  
He handed it to her and she smiled. She thought he would do something like this, but he needed to know not to come running in with all his teammates looking like they want to fight. She looked at the box wondering what was inside. She opened it slowly having everyone's attention. It was a necklace. It was a small gold chain necklace with a like skull with a snake on the end. She was so happy.  
  
"Wow, that's nice," said Caterina.  
  
"He's a sweetheart," replied Rogue.  
  
"Moto, I want to welcome you to Xavier Institute." said Xavier. "Welcome to your home."  
  
The Moto group smiled and looked at one another with happiness.  
  
"Home. a word we wanted to here for a long time." said Brett.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi, I'm Azumii, as you all know. I hoped you liked this first chapter of this saga. Please R/r because I would like to hear what you think. Also I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week (I hope)  
  
^_^ 


	2. Two Groups, One decision

Two Groups, One Choice  
  
It was another day as the X-men and the Motos ate breakfast together. It was a week since the Moto came and started to stay at the Xavier mansion. It was really nice, especially for Brett Kayla as they got to know Jean and Scott.  
  
"I'm starve aren't you, Jean?" Asked Brett.  
  
"Actually, yeah!" said Jean smiling at him.  
  
"Scott, how about we hit the mall or something afterwards?" said Kayla.  
  
"Yeah, let's see if other people want to come," replied Scott.  
  
"Of course, fearless leader," said Kayla with a smirk.  
  
They started to eat except Adriana. She looked at the group. She didn't like the sudden attachment her group was showing. It was too soon. She got up and was about to walk out.  
  
"Where you going, Adriana?" Asked Christian.  
  
"Get some air," said the raven hair girl.  
  
"I'll come, too," Sabrina flew to her side.  
  
Adriana gave a small smile. The two walked to the porch as the rest went back to eat.  
  
"So, what's up? I know something wrong. Don't think I can't tell!" said Sabrina placing her hand on her hips.  
  
"Can't you see? Why are we getting so close to people we just met not even a day ago," said Adriana. "Besides, there is too many rules in this house."  
  
"You're just mad there's girls who think Christian is cute." Said Sabrina jokingly.  
  
Adriana snorted. She was one of the most protective, jealous girlfriend you would ever meet. She didn't like how girls looked at Christian. When they first met, they fell in love easily and got along great. They never fought so she knew it was true love. She didn't want anyone messing with it.  
  
"Sabrina, you know how I really feel.I'm not much of a people person plus I think those Brotherhood guys aren't really bad at all," said Adriana.  
  
"You thinking of leaving?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I won't leave unless two of my favorite people come with me."  
  
"And who would that be, huh?" said Sabrina with a smirk.  
  
"Christian, of course, and Tyler," said Adriana with a laugh.  
  
"That dork! No way!" laughed Sabrina.  
  
"Well, is it me or is Brett getting close to that redhead."  
  
Sabrina froze and frowned. She turned from her friend as many thought ran through her mind.  
  
"I know you still love him," said the raven hair girl.  
  
"No, actually I don't." said Sabrina looking at her. "I missed him. We had a lot of good memories. He was the first guy that made me actually weak in the knees and we were together for almost a year. He means something to me, but now I got to let go. I grew up I guess in less than a week. Besides, who can say no to this body."  
  
She winked as Adriana gave a small sigh. Her best friend was so conceited when she was single. Sabrina flew in the air and smiled at her friend. Suddenly, they heard a car horn. They looked and saw Lance with Pietro and Todd in his jeep.  
  
"Don't look now, but there's those Brotherhood people," said Adriana.  
  
"Good, let me show off my skill," said Elektra as she flew toward the jeep she landed in the seat between Pietro and Toad.  
  
"Hello, cutie," said Sabrina with a smile to Pietro. "Where we going?"  
  
"Who said anything about.?" said Todd until he was cut off by the Speedy Demon.  
  
"We're going to the mall. Wanna come?" Asked Pietro.  
  
"Let me think," said the blonde girl flicking her hair.  
  
"Ah am here. Sorry it took too long," said Rogue running up. "Oh, Sabrina, ya coming."  
  
"Not in this jeep. I'll meet you guys at the mall," said Sabrina flying out the jeep. "See ya later, speedy."  
  
She gave him a wink and left toward the house. This girl fascinated Pietro. She wasn't like the other X-geeks. She looked out of place. Still, Pietro wanted to know the blonde mutant.  
  
"Told you I still had it," said Sabrina giving a sly grin.  
  
"You're so conceited," replied the other girl.  
  
"Hey, Sabby?" Asked a voice.  
  
They turned around and saw Cat in her human form. She was slender and very pretty. She had black hair in a bun with bangs and blue eyes. She wore white tank top with a navy blue jacket, hip hugger jeans, and black boots.  
  
"A lot of us are going to the mall and well," said Cat until Ray come out.  
  
"Sabby, do you want to go to the mall," said Ray with a smile.  
  
Sabrina looked at Adriana with a wide grin. You could tell Ray had a crush on her. She was good when she worked it. Adriana rolled her eyes and walked inside.  
  
"Is Christian going?" Asked the raven hair girl to Cat.  
  
"Uh, no, he decided to stay," Cat looked at Adriana as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Sure, I'm coming," Ray gave a wide smile as Sabrina walked in beside him.  
  
Later, The group (Scott, Kayla, Jean, Brett, Tyler, Kitty, Roxanne, Sabrina, Cat, Kurt, and Ray) made their way inside. It was huge to the Moto group as they looked around.  
  
"This is a big mall," said Brett.  
  
"I guess, but you get use to it," said the redhead girl.  
  
"We'll meet back here in 2 hours to go eat out," Said Scott.  
  
"Come on, Scott," said Kayla grabbing his arm.  
  
They all started to depart except Sabrina, Ray, and Roxanne.  
  
"So, where are two going?" Asked Roxanne.  
  
"Probably a corner to make out!" said Sabrina winking at Ray. "I'm kidding. Probably Claire's. I need some new lip gloss and maybe shoe shopping."  
  
"Want to come?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Sure, everyone else didn't care to ask," said Roxanne as she walked in front of them.  
  
"That was really nice of you," whispered Sabrina with a smile.  
  
Ray gave a smirk as they took each other's hand. It was nice. Sabrina liked how he was treating her. She knew he had a temper and he knew she liked to flirt a lot, but they tried to make the best of it. Ray was getting what he wanted until.  
  
"Hey, Shocker babe," said a voice.  
  
They turned around and saw Todd and Pietro. Sabrina grew a big grin on her face, which made Ray glare a little at Pietro.  
  
"So, you two a couple or something," said Pietro.  
  
"Nah, but don't get jealous," replied the blonde girl.  
  
"Are we going or are we just going to have a mutant reunion here," said Roxanne.  
  
"For real. Let's go to Spencers. It's fun and I like all their goofy thing," said Todd hopping over to Roxanne.  
  
"You, too? I like that stuff. Let's go!" replied Roxanne.  
  
Pietro walked between Sabrina and place an arm around her. They made their way to Spencer's as Roxanne and Todd ran/hopped into the store.  
  
"Those two are so childish," said Sabrina with a long sigh as she places her hands on her hip.  
  
Meanwhile, at Xavier's mansion, Christian was sat in a chair in his room as Adriana sat on his bed letting him draw her. Christian loved to draw. He was very talented in things he loved to draw. Adriana was his favorite subject of course.  
  
"Are you almost finish," said Adriana.  
  
"Hold on, honey," replied Christian with a chuckle. "There!"  
  
She hopped off the bed and looked over his shoulders. She was beautiful in the picture. The drawing was so realistic that it just looks like a picture he took with a camera.  
  
"It's lovely as usual," said Adriana with a kiss on his forehead.  
  
She hugged him from behind and smiled. Christian smiled as he kissed her arm. They both loved these moments until Logan peeked in.  
  
"Hey, you two, cut it. You're not allowed in each other's room." Said Logan.  
  
The two frown as they walked hand in hand down stairs. They sat on the couch in the living room. Adriana started to talk to Christian in his head.  
  
~I don't like how they treat us~ thought the raven hair girl.  
  
~Me either~ Agreed Christian.  
  
~I want to go join the Brotherhood~  
  
~Why!~ Christian was surprised to her statement. They went to school with them and to tell the truth he found a friend in Lance and Wanda, but he never knew Adriana really wanted to leave.  
  
~I feel out of place. I know I should be happy for I have you, Sabrina, and the others, but every time we have a moment like earlier, we are treated like children~ commented Adriana.  
  
~When will you leave?~  
  
~I don't know, but I want you to come with me, of course ~  
  
~of course. Anybody else?~  
  
~Sabrina said she'll probably go and Roxanne will probably join us~  
  
Christian took her hand and kissed her cheek. She didn't understand what that was for.  
  
"Remember. I'll always be behind you with whatever you do," said Christian looking at her.  
  
She looked at him with an affectionate smile. She was so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend. She knew he was worth all her pain and loneliness before him. She was about to return the kiss with one of her own until they heard a cough. They looked and saw Tracey.  
  
"Sorry, you two, but the professor says he wants to see you when Sabrina and Roxanne come back from the mall,' said the younger mutant with a smile.  
  
"Alright." said Christian petting the girl in the head.  
  
"Hey! I am not 10 years old. You pet me like I'm still a preteen," said Trish jokingly as she walked away.  
  
At the mall, Roxanne walks with Todd as they start to compare the things they bought.  
  
"You see, my smelly barf is going to be great when I use at school," said Todd.  
  
"Yeah, but my nasty gum will make those prep girls in my Literature class spray their nasty breathes onto their boyfriends and I can't wait to see their faces," giggled Roxanne.  
  
"I thought you were a goody-goody like the rest of the X-geeks," said Todd.  
  
"yeah, Sabby," said Pietro. "Those guy never have fun like us."  
  
"Yeah, well, some of us are thinking of leaving also and joining you guys," replied the blonde girl.  
  
Pietro gave a big smirk while Ray just frown. He liked the Brotherhood, but he wanted Sabrina to stay with him.  
  
"Hey, maybe I'll come, too. They have too many damn rules," said Ray playing it off.  
  
"Yeah, like being home at 9 on a weekday! I'm out a lot like on the weekends," said Sabrina.  
  
"And no gum on the walls," said Roxanne.  
  
"Sorry, but that's nasty period, Roxanne," said Ray.  
  
"Well, I knew you would try to join because of us," replied Pietro trying to take her hand.  
  
"Sorry, but you're not that lucky," replied Sabrina as she gave Pietro an alarming shock in the hand.  
  
"Hey, guys, we got to split. Our "leader" told us to be at the entrance in 2 hours. We got two minutes," As Roxanne quoted the Leader word as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I bet Jean bought some hairbrushes and mirror or something," replied Sabrina as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She didn't actually like Scott and Sabrina didn't like, of all people (A/n: You knew this was coming), Jean. They were two goody-goodies and looked like they never knew real fun. Scott played like he was the best leader in the world while Jean was "Miss Perfect".  
  
Well, see ya later, guys," said Ray as he placed his arm around Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah, and hope your hand feels better, Pietro," replied Sabrina while giggling a bit. "Bye, Toad! Hey, we should chill together more often," said Roxanne with a smirk as she followed Ray and Sabby.  
  
The two Brotherhood members watched as they walked away.  
  
"Hmm, new members, huh?" said Pietro with a smirk. "Mystique will be happy."  
  
"We'll have a better chance of winning against the X-geeks now, yo," replied Todd hopping up and down.  
  
"Let's cut this joint," said Quicksilver as he started to run out.  
  
"Hey, wait for me. I only got two hopping legs," replied the younger mutant as he hopped after him.  
  
Later, at the Mansion, the team made it home with smiles and good attitudes.  
  
"Boy, that was fun!" said Kayla.  
  
"That's because Scott bought those sunglasses for you, huh?" Asked Cat.  
  
"My sister uses guy's only for money," said Tyler as she sighed.  
  
"No, I don't!" said Kayla hitting her brother in the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know, Kayla, I do remember a Carlos back then and every time you go to the mall, he buys you something you would whine for," said Sabrina with a grin.  
  
"Sabby! You of all people should not side with my brother!" said Kayla.  
  
They all laughed as they started to depart and do their things. Before Sabrina started for upstairs, Adriana and Christian walked toward her.  
  
"Hey, Xavier wants to see us," said Christian.  
  
"Huh? For what?" Asked the blonde girl.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go," said Adriana as she made her way toward his office.  
  
In Xavier's office, he was consulting things with Logan, Ororo, and Hank as the trio from Moto made their way in.  
  
"You wanted us, Professor," said Christian as he led in Adrian and Sabrina.  
  
Suddenly, they saw Ray and Roxanne sitting in chairs.  
  
"You guys are here, too?" said the blonde girl as she sat in the air.  
  
"Indeed. We have found out problems you all have," said Xavier.  
  
"What do you mean professor?" Asked Ray.  
  
"You all want to leave," said Logan looking at them with no true emotion on his face.  
  
"How did you find out?" Asked Sabrina landing.  
  
"Well, I have my ways," said Xavier placing his fingers together.  
  
"You read our minds, didn't you?" Asked the raven hair telepath. "You told us you could and you were very good at it, better than I."  
  
"Yes, I did," said the professor.  
  
"These are some of the reasons we cannot stay. You don't give us privacy and you treat us like children," said Christian taking her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Xavier, but some of us have parents for that before they deserted us," said Roxanne with a yawn.  
  
" You taught us to trust you and all you do is read our minds. Would you like it if someone read yours," said Adriana.  
  
"Hush, child!" said Ororo.  
  
"We are not children, Storm!" Said Sabrina. "Children need parents to protect them and care for them. We didn't have that and soon we had to take care of ourselves. We grew up a long time ago."  
  
Sabrina started to have emotions hit her. She could remember her parents abandoning her when she was thirteen and she on her own with the other Motos. They soon became their own family, but not known as children, but teammates.  
  
"You must understand this is for your own good. We needed to know if you needed help," said Xavier.  
  
"Ask us before you go into our mind!" said Adriana.  
  
Suddenly, Adriana, without thinking, started to say a chant that made Xavier shudder a bit. Logan saw it and jumped toward the girl.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Said Christian as vines came from the ground (A/n: Yes, they are still in the office, so the vines can come out anywhere Christian wants them to)  
  
The vines tried to wrap around Logan, but he started to shred them.  
  
"Sorry, shrub, but this plant ain't going to stop me," said Logan.  
  
"Stop it!" said Hank. "You must all be unreasonable. We look so barbaric."  
  
Suddenly, Adriana stopped and started to fall to her knees. Christian took her in his arms and cooed her to make her calm her down. She trembled as they looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Adriana has this thing with her anger," said Roxanne.  
  
"Yeah, when she has a lot of anger she looses control of her powers and sometimes she and others get hurt in the process," said Sabrina crossing her arms.  
  
"That was a powerful chant. It's not a hex, but in my mind, I saw my worst nightmare and I shuttered. She is very powerful once she overcomes her problem," said Xavier. "Nonetheless, If you want, you can leave."  
  
"But Xavier, is that." said the white hair woman until she was cut off by Logan as he shook his head.  
  
"They aren't children. Let them do what they must," replied Logan.  
  
"Will you be leaving, too, Ray?" Asked Hank.  
  
Ray looked at Xavier than back at Sabrina. He really did like her, but she was worth him leaving his second home. Hell yeah.  
  
"Yes," said the new recruit mutant.  
  
"Very well," said Xavier. "I know you have reasons, but remember, you all have a place to come back to just in case."  
  
"Thank you," said Christian.  
  
They group walked leaving the grown-ups giving heavy sighs. They knew it was going to be like this, but it went a little better, especially for Ray not getting into his temper.  
  
The X-men and Motos stood in front of the small group of mutant who would leave shortly.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Asked Tracey with a sad expression.  
  
"We have to. You guys fit more in it than we do," said Adriana.  
  
"We'll miss you extremely," said Cat with a frown.  
  
"I know, Cat," said Sabrina hugging her. "Hey, we'll always be a family, us Motos."  
  
Brett walked up to Sabrina and took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Tell me is it because of me?" Asked The raven hair guy.  
  
"Don't be self-centered! I have reasons, okay!" said Sabrina. "Besides, it's not like you cared since we got here."  
  
"Sabrina." said Brett.  
  
Suddenly, Brett kissed Sabrina on the lips. Everyone looked at them as Jean gave a little hurt look. When he released her, she looked at him.  
  
"Whoa! Now I know what I missed about you, but I ain't staying," said the blonde girl.  
  
"I know, it's a good bye kiss and thanks for being you," said Brett.  
  
Brett knew how much she loved him, but he knew he didn't deserve her affection. Still, he knew he shouldn't have dumped her so blunt. She smiled and grabbed her bags.  
  
"Well, Ray, we'll see you later," said Bobby.  
  
"Ja! Don't hurt anybody over nothing," said Kurt.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ray a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, Sabby, sorry for always messing with you," said Tyler rubbing the back of his neck. "I had my reasons for it."  
  
"That's right! My brother has a cru.." That's all the younger Harrison said until Tyler covered her mouth.  
  
"Guess we should be heading off," said Christian.  
  
"Yes.." said his girlfriend as she grabbed her things. "Good bye."  
  
They looked at their family one more time. It was going to be hard without being with 24/7 like usual, but they promised to still go to the school. They left as the team looked on with a frown on everyone's face.  
  
Later at the Brotherhood, the members of that group were just chilling around as Lance was playing his guitar. His tunes soothed them or just made them think. Toad was annoying Wanda, Fred was reading a comic book, and Pietro was just looking at himself in a mirror.  
  
"Man, I look good," said Pietro in his cocky voice.  
  
"Brother, I could fix that if you don't shut up!" said Wanda getting a little annoyed.  
  
"You tell him, sweetums," said Todd.  
  
"And you, get away from me!" said Wanda.  
  
She waved her hand and watched Todd be carried away to the other side of the room. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Lance.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. There stood in front were Sabrina, Ray, Adriana, Roxanne, and Christian.  
  
"Hey there, Lancey," said Sabrina with a smile. "Don't mind if we join you guys?"  
  
"Uh, well, no, come on in," replied the brunette boy.  
  
They walked in and everyone started to make their way toward them.  
  
"You guys joining now, yo?" Asked Todd.  
  
"Yep, Todd," said Roxanne with a smirk.  
  
"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the group!" said Pietro placing his arm around Sabrina.  
  
"Thanks, but no one said touch me," replied the blonde mutant as she shocked him again.  
  
Wanda gave a pleasing smile as she watched her brother shocked. She walked towards the girl.  
  
"Welcome to the team," said Wanda with a smirk. "Now, I won't be the only girl to tame these idiots."  
  
"Hey!" Unison the Brotherhood boys.  
  
They all laughed as Adriana gave Christian a message in his mind.  
  
~ Now I feel like I'm an equal ~ thought Adriana.  
  
Christian gave her a smile and took her hand.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. I made Sabrina a little more fun than the last chapter. She's actually my favorite mutant in this fic. Yes, Tyler had a crush on her, but he never told her. Also, I wanted a proportion of the group to go to the Brotherhood, because 1) I like them better, 2) to get some couples going, and 3) they need a better chance to beat the X-men. The chapters will now start to circle plots around certain characters now  
  
Please R/r.I would really appreciate it a lot! ^_^ 


	3. I drem of Jeanie

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evolution, but I do own the Motos.  
  
  
  
I Dream of Jeanie  
  
  
  
At Xavier, the teen mutants finished a morning training session and get ready to go to school. Brett made his way to his car. He smiled when Xavier surprise him and Tyler with their own vehicles. As he jumped in his car, he waited patiently for the girl he was smitten by.  
  
"Hey, Jeanie, over here," said Brett as he caught a glimpse of the fiery vixen.  
  
She walked to him with smile as the others watched her. Scott frowned and gave a sigh.  
  
"Hey, Brett, what do you want?" Asked Jean.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you wouldn't mind coming to school with me for a change." Said The raven hair boy.  
  
"Sure, anyone else coming with us," said Jean.  
  
They watched as Kayla, Kurt, Cat, and Tracey went into Scott's car and Kitty, Evan, and Rogue went into Tyler's car. Brett smiled as his opportunity with Jean got better.  
  
"I guess it's just us two," said Brett as he started his car.  
  
"I'm glad a bit said Jean telepathically to Brett.  
  
He smiled as they started to roam to school. Brett walked out his car and opened the door to the redhead. She liked how Brett open the door and did nice things for her. He was a real nice gentlemen.  
  
"Yo, Miller, get your butt over here," said a voice.  
  
It was Duncan. Brett walked over to the Blonde boy with his head held high. As they looked sternly at each other, they began to laugh. Duncan gave a punch to his arm as they both started to play around. Ever since Brett got here, Brett and Duncan somehow became friends. The raven hair boy gave a five to all Duncan's friends. He became one of the jocks and popular kids as he gave joined the soccer team.  
  
"So, what you guys doing after school?" Asked Duncan.  
  
"We have a report due in two days, so we'll be busy, Duncan," said Jean as she pulled Brett's arm.  
  
With that, Brett waved his hand good bye as the two made their way to Jean's locker. In a way, everyone thought they were going out, but they weren't.  
  
"Jean, how about after we get research for our paper, we can go for a burger," said Brett.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," said Jean with a sweet smile.  
  
AS they made their way to class, Evan and Kitty watched them go to class.  
  
"I can't believe Scott liked Jean forever, but all she notice lately is Brett," said Evan.  
  
"Like what if Jean never like Scott like that. She can't help the way she like feels," said Kitty as the two walked to their own class.  
  
At lunch, all the X-men were spread out. Brett and Jean sat with the jocks, Scott and the other X-men (except Rogue) sat together, Sabrina, suprisingly, sat with the other popular kids who weren't jocks, and Rogue sat with Lance and the other Brotherhood members. Scott looked at Jean as the others were having a wonderful conversation.  
  
"I remember brother here had to make me promise to never tell Sabby that he had many pictures of her," said Kayla laughing.  
  
"Vhoa, you must really like her. um vhat kind of pictures?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Well, one of her at the beach wearing a bikini and the other with her playing eating a cheeseburger. They are innocent now, but I didn't want Sabby knowing I like her."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind if a nice, brunette leader have pictures of me," said Kayla smirking at Scott.  
  
"Huh? Uh, what were you saying?" Asked Scott.  
  
"Like, Earth to Scott, What's on your mind?" Asked Kitty as she drank her soda.  
  
"Well, you know, I mean Brett and Jean have been each other lately, and." said the brunette.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you," said Kayla with a sigh.  
  
"No, I'm just worried she doesn't know what she getting into." Replied Scott.  
  
"Scott, you're over reacting," said Evan. "They aren't thinking about a relationship."  
  
"Ja, but still, vhatever they do, is there busy," said Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," replied Scott getting up.  
  
He walked over to throw his food away as Kayla watched him with a frown. Ever since they came to the institute, she felt an instant attraction to the leader. It was very interesting how they both almost had the same kind of powers, which she thought it was a sign of destiny (A/N: the best thing about Kayla is she thinks of crazy stuff like this. ^_^). She tried her best to impress him, but it seemed his mind was on "Miss Popularity". Kayla got up and left with her book bag on her back.  
  
"Poor Kayla," said Kitty. "She is so into Scott."  
  
"Thank you Capt. Obvious!" replied Tyler being sarcastic.  
  
"I'm just saying!" Said Kitty sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Come on, Kit, we got studies, don't we," said Evan with a smirk.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Bye guys," replied the brunette girl blushing.  
  
The two left while leaving a curious face on the others.  
  
"That was interesting, I suppose," said Cat.  
  
"Our table is decreasing!" said Tracey looking at Tyler. "It's because of your stupid humor."  
  
They began to laugh until Brett and Jean came over. They looked at the group with curiosity.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Asked Brett.  
  
"Nothing," said Kurt with a smirk.  
  
All of a sudden the lunch bell rang. They all departed to go to their next classes. In Trigonometry, Brett, Jean, and Scott sit close to each other with their teacher lecturing. Scott was paying attention until he caught a glimpse of the two other mutants passing notes. It was so freshmen to pass notes, but it seemed they didn't care. When it was Jean's turn to read the note, she blushed as Brett silently chuckled.  
  
"So, childish.." Thought Scott as he sneered a bit.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher took up the note. The two teens looked at her as she started to open it.  
  
"My, my, miss Grey and Mister Miller. Two of my well behave and smarter students are passing notes in my class," said the teacher. "Well, so a well written note, should be read unto the class."  
  
As she was about to read out, Brett, with quick (A/N: barely a touch, but they didn't see it) touch to the paper, started it on fire. The teacher gawked as the paper started to turn into a flame. She threw it on the ground as several students stomped on it. Jean looked at him with a worried face, but he gave her a quick innocent face look, which made Scott a little mad.  
  
" You shouldn't have done that, " said Jean telepathically.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want people in our business. Would you want the class to here me call you a lovely siren? " Replied Brett telepathically.  
  
Jean blushed a bit again as Brett gave her a quick smirk. Scott knew Brett was different from him. Even though they were loyal leaders, they were far apart. Scott could tell Brett meant using his powers, which was a reason now to get Jean away from him. Don't get him wrong, he liked Brett, but he felt the same way when Jean was dating Duncan.  
  
After school, Jean was waiting outside for Brett at his car when Kayla came over.  
  
"Hey, Jean, how are you?" Asked Kayla.  
  
"Kayla, hey, I'm good, and you?" Asked the redhead.  
  
"I'm fine," said Kayla looking at the ground real quick.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you and Scott are more than friends. I mean, I won't tell, I promise!" said Kayla.  
  
Jean looked into the girl's mind and started to read it. She liked Scott. Jean thought the girl was very fond of him, but just as a leader and nothing more. She smiled at her and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  
  
"Scott and I." said Jean.  
  
"I hear my voice," said Scott as he interrupted them.  
  
"Hey, Scott, I was just talking to Jean. Sorry that you came to get me," replied Kayla smiling.  
  
"Uh, it's alright, Kayla, I needed to talk to Jean anyway," said the brunette boy.  
  
"Oh, then, I'll leave you two alone. Catch ya later," said Kayla waving at them.  
  
She turned and felt her eyes get a little misty as she walked over to her brother's car. Jean looked at the girl with sympathy as Scott smiled at the redhead.  
  
"So, um, Jean, are you doing anything this weekend," said Scott. "I heard there's this movie coming out and it's supposed to be real good."  
  
"Sorry, Scott, I think I'm busy.. How about you take Kayla." Said Jean.  
  
"Huh? Oh, there's nothing between Kayla and I if you think there is. Let me assure you I-I only got one girl in my mind right now." said the older teen.  
  
Jean gave a quick, fake smile until she saw Brett come up. She thanks god that he just came in the nick of time.  
  
"Ready to go, Jeanie," said Brett coming up. "Oh, hey, Scott."  
  
Scott only gave a quick wave.  
  
"In Math, I thought that was stupid of you what you did with your powers. You could have started a huge fire," said Scott.  
  
"Hey, everything's fine. I knew it was going to be a little spark. It's nothing," replied Brett opening the car door for Jean.  
  
"It IS something, Brett. Around here you have to be careful about your powers. If not, then Xavier will isolate you and Jean from each other for doing more of that as punishment." Replied Scott.  
  
"Oh, really, well then I will be careful. It's not worth it if I give up seeing Jean," said the raven hair boy as he got into his car. "See you later, Scott."  
  
He started up his car and left. Scott was nice in heart, but he really liked Jean. What could make Jean like him or at least separate the two?  
  
Meanwhile, in the car, Brett was a little peeved at how Scott was treating him. He knew Scott also like Jean, so he didn't got full force trying to impress her, but he couldn't get this girl out of his mind. He once thought Sabrina was the only girl that he would actually end up with and would never do better. Jean was as much a girl as Sabrina and maybe even a little more. Still, he didn't like the way Scott was treating him.  
  
"Brett, are you worried about Scott?" Asked Jean.  
  
"Being worried for him is the last thing I am," replied Brett. "Its just Summers is being really competitive over something so petty."  
  
"Oh, so I'm petty," said the redhead with a stern look.  
  
"No, don't twist my words! I mean, Kayla likes him a lot. She told me herself and I told her how I felt about a special person. Kayla is very pretty and she's comical when you need someone to lighten you up. She told me that she has some guys in class liking her, but she only wants Scott. I think Scott is missing out on something good," said the Moto leader.  
  
"I have to agree. I only think of Scott as a friend. I'll be truthful, sometimes I feel very attracted to him and I won't deny that if you weren't here, I would probably be with him," said Jean.  
  
"So, what do you mean? You like me or something?" Asked Brett with a smirk.  
  
"Only if you like me," said Jean looking out the window.  
  
"Okay, I guess we like each other," replied Brett.  
  
"Good," said Jean avoiding eye contact.  
  
It was obvious Jean was a little shy, but Brett had no trouble on expressing how he felt. They were different but somehow they came together.  
  
Later that day, when everyone was either lounging around, doing homework, or finish eating dinner. Brett made his way to Scott's room. He wanted to talk to him about how they were both acting stupid.  
  
"Hey, Scott, you there?" Asked Brett as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah, come in, Brett," said Scott as he opened the door.  
  
Brett did as he was told and sat in a chair in Scott's room. He looked at the older boy as he took a seat on his bed.  
  
"I have something to tell you," unison the two boys.  
  
"You go first," said Scott with a slight smirk.  
  
"Well, I kind of hate us fighting. It doesn't seem like we are, but we are. I know you like Jean and I do, too," said Brett. "We should be friends and keep the peace, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, now I think I have an idea," said Scott. "How about we all go to the movies on Saturday. You, me, and Jean."  
  
"Sure, but it be cool if I brought Kayla along. She wanted to see a movie, too," said the raven hair boy.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Scott not really certain of his answer.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then Scott," said Brett getting up.  
  
Scott walked him out and watched him leave his room. He didn't know if Kayla would mess up the plans. He lay in his bed with a big smirk on his face as he started to read a magazine. Still, his plan on Saturday would spring into action.  
  
Saturday night came. The boys (Scott and Brett) were waiting downstairs as the girls (Jean and Kayla) were together in the bathroom getting ready. Jean wore a red short sleeve shirt, black skirt to her knees, and black sandals. Kayla wore a baby blue Rugby shirt that showed her stomach, short jeans skirt, and blue heel less shoes.  
  
"So, what do you think, Jean? Is this sexy or what?" Asked Kayla as she modeled her outfit.  
  
"You look awesome! Wow, I never thought you could be prettier, but you showed me wrong," said Jean with a smile.  
  
"Jean, thanks, I hope Scott notices me," said Kayla as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Oh, he will! I promise, plus I know how you act. You shouldn't get depress when he starts to talk to me. Act your cocky self and pull him away. That'll get his attention, too," replied the redhead.  
  
"Hmm, I'll do that!" replied the dirty blonde girl as she grabbed her purse.  
  
She took out her lip-gloss and placed a lovely shade of pink on. She adjusted her sunglasses and smiled at her reflection. She would make Scott want her so bad tonight. She had the looks and the brains, all she needed was confident and he could make him forget about him liking Jean. The two girls made their way downstairs.  
  
"Whoa, Jean, looking good tonight," said Brett as he met her at the last step of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Brett, thank you," said Jean with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Scott," said Kayla as was face to face with the boy.  
  
"Wow, Kayla, you look..wow," replied Scott as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Oh, all I did was put on different clothes and a little more make-up than usual, silly," said Kayla. "Still, I like compliments, so give me one anytime you feel like it."  
  
"Well, aren't you cocky," said Scott.  
  
"Always is, honey. Anyway, let's get to the movie before we miss it," said Kayla. Scott opened the door and let everyone out. He never realized how pretty Kayla was. She was always cute, but she was as gorgeous as Jean was. As the teens approached the garage, Scott took Jean's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, how about for right now Brett and I will take our vehicles. I'll take Jean with me to the theater and you take Kayla, Brett. After the movie, we'll switch, Okay?" Asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I don't mind. How about you ladies?" Asked The raven hair boy.  
  
"I don't care," said Kayla.  
  
"Me either," replied Jean looking up at Scott.  
  
The boys opened the doors for each girl and left on their way to the movie. Scott smiled as his lucky was going up. He needed some time alone with the girl of his life so they could talk and connect.  
  
"Jean, I didn't tell you, but you really pretty tonight," said Scott.  
  
"Thanks Scott," said Jean with a smile.  
  
"I mean, you always look great to me," said Scott with a warm smile.  
  
Jean knew where this was going to go. It was time to set Scott straight. It was going to be difficult, but it was no time like the present.  
  
"Scott, I know you like me. And, once, I did like you. I only think of you now as a friend." Said Jean looking at him.  
  
She wasn't sure what he was feeling because he kept his warm smile on his face. She hoped he didn't crack. Suddenly, Scott let out a sigh and kept driving. He finally knew how she felt. He wasn't happy, but somehow he expected it so he wasn't that depress.  
  
"It's okay, Jean. I think I knew a while back when Brett came. You like him, don't you," Asked Scott giving a quick look at her.  
  
"Yes, but Scott, please don't be mad with him. He tried his very best not make you jealous. He actually wanted you to go out with me first, but he knows I don't like you like that anymore," replied Jean.  
  
"Really? I guess Brett isn't really that bad," thought the brunette.  
  
"Besides, there' someone who likes you a lot," said the red head.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"Kayla! Didn't you know?"  
  
"Actually, I thought she and I were just going to be good friends. I mean, I thought of her attractive and funny, but I kept thinking that she only played around when she flirted with me." Said Scott scratching his head.  
  
"Well, Scott Summers, she really likes you. She got all dressy up for you. I've heard a lot of guys at school want to ask her out, but she only wants to go out with you," replied Jean with smirk.  
  
Scott was actually very surprised to hear this. Kayla liked him? Scott was oblivious when girls liked him. He never knew Rogue liked him, so how would he know Kayla did. In his mind, he didn't know what to do.  
  
At the movies, the group got their food and made their way to the semi- back seats. The girls sat beside each other as the boy sat out with their respectable date.  
  
"I heard this movie is funny plus a little fluff for the romantic people," said Kayla as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I love Adam Sandler. He's great," said Scott.  
  
"Shhh! The movie's about to begin," replied Brett jokingly.  
  
Kayla stuck her tongue out as Jean and Scott chuckled. Suddenly, the movie began as they gave their 100% attention to it. I t was really good as they laughed t all the good parts. He couldn't help but to look over at Jean and Brett. Brett had his arm over Jean as her head leaned on his shoulder. He gave them no more thought as to look at Kayla. Scott looked down at Kayla and looked at he chuckle. She was real cute when she laughed. She felt someone glancing at her, so she looked up at Scott.  
  
"What you looking at? Is something on my face?" Asked the younger teen.  
  
"No," replied the brunette boy as he gave a chuckle to her question. "You're cute when you laugh, you know."  
  
"Really? Thanks for observing. Well, you're cute when you smile," replied Kayla.  
  
Scott smirked as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Kayla smiled at him warmly and leaned closer to him. She couldn't believe how this night was turning out. She took another piece of popcorn and shot it in her mouth. It wen in perfectly.  
  
"Very nice," said Scott. "Let me try."  
  
HE took a piece of popcorn and shot it in his mouth. He missed as the two began to chuckle.  
  
"No wonder you don't play sports. You have bad aim," said Kayla.  
  
"Wow, thanks for observing," replied Scott as he used her quote.  
  
He smiled while they both began to watch the movie again. After the movie, The group made their way outside. They discuss how good the movie was and their favorite parts.  
  
"I liked the way Adam Sandler was so nice when he was rich, but I loved his butler," said Brett.  
  
"Yeah, but after a while, the butler kind a freaked me out with his attraction to feet," said Kayla.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was just me," said Jean with a giggle.  
  
"Well, all in all, the movie was great," replied Scott.  
  
All of a sudden, a group of girls were walking by and accidentally bumped into Kayla. With that, Kayla's sunglasses fell to the ground and were smashed. Scott and Jean watched in horror at what would happen when Kayla showed her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I 'm so sorry!" said a girl. "I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"It's alright!" said Kayla blinking and opening her eyes.  
  
Her eyes were a light blue color while glowing a bit. Her eyes were very unusual yet ravishing. The girls apologized once more as they handed her glasses to her and went on their ways.  
  
"How come your eyes aren't shooting out like Scott's when you don't wear you sunglasses?" Asked Jean.  
  
"Yeah, it would be interesting to know," said Scott.  
  
"Well, I used to have Scott's problem, so I wore sunglasses. A year ago I suddenly took my shades off and I couldn't use my powers. Soon, I could control them, but I'm so use to wearing shades that I just wear them," replied Kayla.  
  
"We always told her that her eyes were gorgeous, but she always thought they would make her look weird." Said Brett.  
  
"I think you have very nice eyes. You shouldn't wear you glasses, so your eyes will bring out more of your cute ness," said the brunette leader as they walked to the vehicles.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I will, but only for you, Scott," replied the dirty blonde hair girl as she winked.  
  
Scott smiled as he opened the door the younger girl. In the car on the way home, Scott and Kayla grew a little silent. They didn't know what to say because Scott knew how she felt about him, but she was scared to know how he felt about her. Still, it was time to know how they both felt.  
  
"Scott, I." said Kayla.  
  
"I like you, Kayla," replied Scott as he spoke before her.  
  
She looked shocked as she stared at him. She didn't believe he would change so quickly about whom he liked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"But I thought you liked Jean?" Asked Kayla.  
  
"I did, but we talked in the car and we came to terms that we were just friends. She also informed me about how you felt, which actually caught me off guard," replied the boy.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kayla filled with curiosity.  
  
"Well, I was first a little attracted to you when we met, but I really liked Jean. When we hung out, we always had a great time. I thought you thought of me as a flirting buddy because how you always acted so cocky with everyone."  
  
"I never knew you thought that way." Said Kayla. "I liked you ever since we met, I guess. I never told anybody, but everyone kind a noticed."  
  
"Tonight showed me how much you make me happy, Kayla. I mean I could see us becoming more than friends.." Said Scott with a smirk.  
  
Kayla grew a smile on her face. This how she planned her date to go but never knew it would come true. She placed her hand on Scott's and smiled.  
  
"I want us to be a couple, but I want you to be sure that you like me for me and not just because Jean doesn't like me and you needed rebound," said Kayla. "So, I'm giving you a week to think about it and then you can ask me out."  
  
"A week? Well, okay, but get ready for a surprise next Saturday then," replied Scott.  
  
Kayla giggled as they made it back to the institute. They got out the car and looked at each other. Kayla got on her tiptoes and kissed Scott on the lips. It was very nice and gentle and Scott kissed her back.  
  
"What was that for?" Asked Scott.  
  
"For tonight and giving me a chance. You know if you didn't start to like me sooner or later, I probably would get mad and freeze you or something." Replied the blonde.  
  
The two smiled and walked in as Brett and Jean watched them go in. They were happy how their plan worked. They were a little shocked how quick Scoot started to like Kayla, but were very glad he got over Jean.  
  
"So, did you have a good time, Jeanie?" Asked Brett.  
  
"I sure did. Hope we can do this again," replied Jean with a smirk.  
  
"I hope so. I want to take my girlfriend around places. Maybe next time we can go to a restaurant," said Brett grabbing her hand.  
  
"I would be happy to go anywhere with you," replied Jean as she gave him a peck on the lips. "As long as you pay."  
  
They both chuckled as they both walked hand in hand into the Institute.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope you like that chapter. In this and upcoming chapters, I'm more trying to pair up people than making the Brotherhood and X-men fight. Soon, I want them all to spar against each other. I made Scott a little OOC by making him almost really obsessed with Jean.  
  
Also, I want you guys to review the next pairing you would like to see. The nominees are Kurt/ Cat, Pietro/ Sabrina, Ray/ Sabrina, Tyler/ Sabrina, or Roxanne/ Todd. Please review!!!!!! 


	4. Author Note

Okay, readers, this is an author note. I want to give you some info of things you know and need to know for this fic.  
  
1. Since the last chapter, the Motos have been living in Bayville for about a month.  
  
1. The only couples right now are Scott/Kayla, Brett/Jean, Lance/Rogue, Evan/ Kitty (maybe.I dunno yet), and Christian/ Adriana. Kurt and Amanda will be dating, but I might change that later..  
  
Now, I want you guys to vote for the next couples for me to write about. The nominees are.  
  
Ray or Pietro or Tyler/ Sabrina, Kurt/Cat, Fred/ Tracey (I want to see freddy with someone), Roxanne/ Todd  
  
Please take the time to review and tell me your choice. ^_^ 


	5. Jealous mutants

Jealous mutants  
  
It was another school day as Lance and the others rolled up to the school. As usual, Rogue waited right by his space for her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, Roguey!" said Lance as he jumped out the driver's seat.  
  
"Wow, ya stick all of them in there?" Asked Rogue as the others struggled to get out.  
  
"Well, Pietro didn't feel like running to school because Sabrina decided not to go with Tyler in his car," said Lance.  
  
The brunette took Rogue's books and placed his arm around her. They started to walk as the other Brotherhood members finally made it out.  
  
"Okay, this a four seated jeep, which about at the most 6 of us can fit in," said Sabrina.  
  
"Hey, if you wanted a ride, you should have waited for Tyler." Replied Roxanne as she stretched out.  
  
"How about we get a car of our own. Maybe Mystique would be nice enough to let us require a new one," said Fred.  
  
"Maybe Wanda sweetums can persuade her," said Todd with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, you slime," said the hex witch with a sneer.  
  
With them arguing, Adriana and Christian slipped out and walked to their lockers hand in hand. In school, they were known as one as the love struck couples who were never seen without the other.  
  
"I'll meet you here to walk to lunch, right?" Asked Adriana.  
  
"Yes, of course," replied the brunette.  
  
He moved a strand off hair from her face and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like this until they heard the first bell. Their lips parted as they depart to their classes.  
  
In Art class, Christian took a seat beside Rogue. They became real good friends because of their class. They have depended on each other for advice about their art and even their relationships.  
  
"Hey, Christian, how does this drawing look ta ya," said Rogue.  
  
She showed him a landscape she drew in her sketching notebook. It was well sketched as he looked at the whole paper. Her works were as good as his was and maybe a little better.  
  
"It's great, like always, Rogue. Are you just trying to be a show off or something," said Christian with a smirk.  
  
"Nuh, uh, Ah just wanted you to get your point of view. Ya very talented in yours, too," said Rogue with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, their teacher, Mr. Koffler, entered the room with his art supplies ready to work. He was a nice man with his heart opened to any kind art. He was a true Romantic.  
  
"Class, I have an assignment that will acquire a buddy in this class. Now, this assignment will be an observation drawing. It's not like the one's we usually do in here, but this one will be your buddy in a painting. Do your best because the group who is the better will win a dinner for them at Blue's café," said Mr. Koffler. "It's due in three days, so get to work, people."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's one of the top restaurants at Bayville," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, if we win do you want to go together?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"Who said Ah was gonna be your buddy? Ah'm joking. Sure, we deserve it if we win," replied the Goth chick.  
  
As lunch came, the two mutants decided to start early on the assignment by Rogue sitting under a tree. Christian sat in a good position as began to draw her. Her body in his mind was a very nice shape. He loved how curvy her torso and chest was but loves the way he drew her auburn hair in the wind.  
  
"How it going?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"Great! I'm very lucky to have such a nice shaped partner," replied Christian not noticing what he said.  
  
The Southern belle looked toward him and blushed. He never had someone describe her body like that except Lance and Pietro in somewhat a teasing way. He looked up from his drawing and saw the face she was giving.  
  
"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"No, just forget about it," said Rogue with a half smile. "Hey, let's meet at your house ta start on the real thang."  
  
"Yeah, that's good. I did a real quick drawing, but I know I need more time to get your body perfected," said Christian.  
  
He showed the Southern belle his drawing and awe at its beauty. It was very life like and enchanting on how her hair played with the win. She would have cried on how pretty he made her, but she kept that emotion inside.  
  
"It's beautiful, Christian," said Rogue. "But, AH don't look anything lahke that."  
  
"What! Yes you do. What I drew here is how I see you," replied the boy mutant.  
  
All of a sudden, Rogue couldn't help but to give Christian a hug. He was shocked but he guessed it was because she really liked the drawing. All of a sudden, they heard a loud cough. They turned around and saw Adriana.  
  
"Oh, hey, Adriana," said Rogue releasing her grip from Christian.  
  
"Hey," said the raven hair girl as she glared at her a bit. "Christian, you didn't wait for me at the library. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, my bad, Adri," said the brunette as he walked up to Adriana. "See you later, Rogue."  
  
"Yeah! I got ta go myself. Lance must be lookin for me," said Rogue as she picked up her books.  
  
They waved at each other and Rogue was the first to leave. Adriana looked up at the Goth girl leave. She didn't like how she hugged her boyfriend, even if they were friends.  
  
Later that day, Rogue came over to the Brotherhood house. She opened the door knowing they never locked the door when they were home.  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Rogue walking in.  
  
"Hey, coming to see me?" Asked Lance as he picked her up.  
  
"Lance, put me down!" replied Rogue with a smile.  
  
"Yo, Rogue, what's up?" Asked Todd as he hopped to her.  
  
"Hey, Slime ball," said Rogue.  
  
Adriana was on the couch reading as everyone started to greet the Southern mutant. She looked up from her book and sneered at how Christian took her shoulder. What was he doing?  
  
"Hey, miss Popularity, let's get to cracking, okay?" Asked the artistic boy.  
  
"Ah know, alright." Said Rogue as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The two went outside in the back yard. It was actually a nice place once Mystique got back. You could tell she worked them hard so the place would look better than before. The backyard was very nice as it contained a picnic table and several trees. Beside the house there were a bundle of flowers growing beautifully.  
  
"Wow, the place looks great since the last time Ah was here," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, I held a little bit with the plants." Said Christian as he walked to the garden.  
  
He picked some lilies and jasmines from the garden and walked over to Rogue. He places a jasmine between her ears and the rest in her hands. She couldn't help but to blush.  
  
"Stop blushing. It's for the picture." Said the brunette boy jokingly.  
  
"Ah can't help it. Only Lance gave me flowers before," said Southern mutant. "Ah just thought you were giving them to me."  
  
She sat under the tree holding the flowers as if resting them against her cheek. It was such a lovely sight. Even Christian couldn't help but to awe in her beauty.  
  
"You look great like that," said Christian as he sat on the table.  
  
He started to draw as Rogue watched the artist. He was very handsome in some way and a very nice guy. She mentally shook the thought out of her head knowing she loved Lance. She knew she loved him since the day he kissed her. It was their unusual kiss, but if it wasn't for thin wax lips he made, they wold have never had that wonderful bliss.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Sabrina watches out the window with Ray and Pietro.  
  
"Hey, Lance, look at the way your girl is looking at Christian." Said Pietro teasingly.  
  
"Pietro, leave him alone! Rogue likes Lance too much, but still I'm a bit suspicious. Look, she's blushing a bit," said Sabrina.  
  
"You can see that from all the way over here?" Asked Ray.  
  
"A woman's blush is as visible as their hair," replied the blonde girl.  
  
"Hey, you guys, stop talking nonsense about my girlfriend," said Lance.  
  
"Well, I think they're right, Lance," said Adriana getting up.  
  
She walked over to the window and looked out. Christian looked as if he had a smirk, which made the raven hair girl frown. She didn't care if they were just doing an assignment; she didn't like how "Close" they were becoming. She needs to do something. She took her hand up to the window and started to say something in a whisper.  
  
"You dislike the flowers. They feel like spikes. You can't take them anymore. They are giving you so much pain," whispered Adriana.  
  
Rogue started to feel pain right under her cheeks. What was causing the pain? It was the flowers. She didn't know why, but she thought she could feel something piercing her face. She took the flowers and threw them down as she jumped up. She still could feel the pain as she started to rub her cheek.  
  
"Rogue, you okay?" Asked Christian recovering from his drawing.  
  
"No, mah cheek hurt Ah think. Ah feel so much discomfort because of those darn flowers," said the Southern mutant.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" Asked Lance as he came out.  
  
He walked to his girlfriend and took her face into his gloved hand. He looked her over causing his girlfriend to blush. He smiled at her as Christian looked at the two.  
  
Later that night, everyone was asleep, but Christian. He looked in his book of sketches. He loved the way he drew Adriana. She was lovely and was as enchanting since they first met. He then turned to the pictures of Rogue. She looked as beautiful as in real life. He wondered what she would look like if she didn't wear the entire Goth make up and clothes. Suddenly, he thought to himself.  
  
"Am I feeling attracted to her?" thought the brunette.  
  
He never thought of that. He always thought Adriana was the love of his life. They've been together too long, so he never thought to be with another girl. Besides, Rogue was too much in love with Lance. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Christian.  
  
"It's Roxanne."  
  
He opened the door to see the younger girl in a long pink pajama shirt. She walked in and sat in a chair as he closed the door softly.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Christian.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep and I saw your light in your room on, so I decided to keep you company," said Roxanne with a sly smile.  
  
"Plus Todd isn't up, right? Do you like that guy?" Asked the brunette boy.  
  
"M-me? I-I don't know what you're talking a-about," replied Roxanne as she blushed.  
  
Christian chuckled as the young mutant just stuck her tongue at him. She always thought of Christian as an older brother. He looked just like her old brother long ago before they threw her out the house. She always saw Christian as her protector sometimes.  
  
"Anyway, Adriana is getting jealous on how you're acting with Rogue," said Roxanne.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Christian with a confused face. "We're doing a project together and that's all."  
  
"We all know that, but Rogue keeps blushing and you keep looking at her with these eyes."  
  
"What eyes?"  
  
"You know.. The "oh my god. She's beautiful" eyes."  
  
Roxanne got up and turned into Rogue. She looked at him and started to dance. He gave her the eyes she was talking about and then shook his head.  
  
"You guys are just reading into things," said Christian.  
  
"Well, I also got to tell you something," replied the brunette girl as she turned back into her normal form. "You got to promise not to tell anyone I told."  
  
"Huh? I promise, Rox," said Christian looking at her with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Well, remember today when Rogue was freaking about the pain that the flowers were giving her? Adriana was reciting one of those illusions so you two wouldn't be so into the work."  
  
Christian looked at the younger mutant with eyes wide open. He was shocked and knew deep down she could do something like this. She was showing the side of her he disliked. She had no reason to get jealous. He gave out a sigh as he dropped his head on his pillow.  
  
"I guess I should leave. You need some time alone," said Roxanne as she got up.  
  
"Yeah.thanks for the talk," replied the brunette boy.  
  
"Blah blah blah! Don't get all sentimental on me," replied Roxanne as she walked to the door.  
  
She was about to walk out the door until she said gave Christian a quick innocent peck on the cheek.  
  
"Try not to hurt anybody, but love comes with respect and trust, not jealousy," said Roxanne as she left out.  
  
Christian paused and started to think about what she just said. It was unusual to hear Roxanne talk about things that matter in teen life. Most of the time she would think about playing tricks on prep and trying to cheat on tests.  
  
"What am I going to do. I got to finish the assignment, but I can't let Adriana know," thought Christian.  
  
He grew a flower in his hand as he contemplated on a plan. Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew he could pull it off, but only if Roxanne helps.  
  
The next day in Art class, Rogue began to draw her partner as he looked out the window. He looked great in the angle he was giving her. They were silent until Christian decided to break it.  
  
"How about we finish the assignment at the Institute?" Asked Christian.  
  
"Huh? Uh, sure. Lance said he would be around there ta see me, so he can take ya home," said Rogue as she finished up. "There, not as nice as the ones ya drew of me but it a nahce quick sketch."  
  
She placed the picture in his hands as he awed. She made him quite handsome and he loved how she detailed his cheerful yet calm expression on his face.  
  
"Like I said, Rogue, you always do better art," said Christian with a smile.  
  
Rogue giggled and sat by him. His expression on his face tuned into a sad look. Rogue usually left people alone if they were upset, but some people in her life were exception.  
  
"What's wrong, Christian?" Asked the Southern belle.  
  
"Well, you see I have found out I'm a little attracted to you when we started this assignment. I mean I knew you were cute, but to really look at you on your good side, it's breath taking," said the brunette.  
  
"Christian! Thanks, I guess, but we're."  
  
"I know, we're in relationships of our own. Also, I'm having problems with Adriana."  
  
"You are?" Asked Rogue with a somewhat concern expression.  
  
"Well, she's getting real jealous and I can't her this way. Remember that incident yesterday with the flowers. She was chanting a illusion to make you feel like something was hurting you." Commented Christian.  
  
"Ah can't believe that girl did that! Christian, you are a kind, cute guy, and even Ah found ya attractive, but Ah love Lance."  
  
"I know and I'm glad. Anyway, I don't know anymore about Adriana and me. Maybe I started to like you to show me that I need to break up with her."  
  
"Ah dun know.. Ya two have been together for a while. Ah mean Ah can see you where ya going plus many of us feel she been controlling ya a bit."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked the brunette mutant with a bit of anger.  
  
"Well, if it weren't for her, ya would still be part of the X-men, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see what you mean.."  
  
"Hey, before ya do anything, think about it and if ya don't love her no more, let her go. Don't worry, Ah'll have ya back if ya need it."  
  
Rogue placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick smile. He smiled himself. He could see why he felt attracted to her. She was nice, caring, and pretty. Still, he only thought of her as a friend. Now, he had to place Adriana in his mind. Was she the girl he wanted to be with forever? Was her jealousy just an example of how controlling she was? He needed to think long and hard about everything.  
  
Later that evening at the Brotherhood home, Adriana was looking for Christian. She haven't seen him all day and was getting a little worried. She went into the family room and saw Sabrina watching t.v. with Toad, Ray, and Wanda.  
  
"Hey, guys, have you seen Christian?" Asked Adrian.  
  
"Yo, give that guy a breather. He doesn't need someone to smother him 24/7," said Toad eating a piece of popcorn.  
  
"Humph! You're one to talk!" said Wanda using her powers to push him off the couch next to her.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Christian as he walked in.  
  
"There he is," said Sabrina not turning her eyes away from the "tube".  
  
"You are too into this movie," said Ray.  
  
"Christian, I haven't seen you all day," said the raven hair girl as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had things to do. Lance and Roxanne went to see Rogue, so they won't be back until later," replied Christian.  
  
"Good, we won't have Rogue and the others interrupting us. Let's go on a walk," said Adriana as she opened the door.  
  
Christian gave a nod and followed his girlfriend outside. They walked along the road avoiding the cars that came by. Adriana was happy to see her boyfriend not mad to see her. It was such a nice night as they could see the moon and one star already out.  
  
"Look, doesn't the sky look nice tonight," said Adriana.  
  
"I suppose," replied Christian. "Man, am I hungry!"  
  
Adriana frowned. He wasn't acting his normal self. She was a little concern, but knew what would make him feel better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He was a bit startled, but she gave a little giggle.  
  
"Honey, I know what you need. A smooch from me," whispered the raven hair girl as she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
She leaned closer to him until, all of a sudden, he pushed her off of him. Adriana was shocked and bewildered. Christian never rejected a kiss from him. Why did he now?  
  
"Eww! I almost kissed you! That's it! I can't do this anymore," said Christian.  
  
Christian, suddenly, transformed into Roxanne. Adriana was furious. No wonder her boyfriend was acting different. She walked up to the younger girl and took her by the collar with rage.  
  
"Where is Christian? Tell me!" said the raven hair mutant.  
  
"Ack! Don't hurt me, Adriana! Christian is at the Institute with Rogue and." said brunette girl.  
  
After hearing that much of her answer, Adriana pushed her to the side and ran back to the house. She burst through the door leaving the other Brotherhood member's confused.  
  
"Sabrina, get me to the Institute," said Adriana.  
  
"Something wrong, girl?" Asked the blonde as she walked up to the girl.  
  
"Just take me now!" said Adriana with anger.  
  
Sabrina stepped back when she talked in her anger mode. She didn't like how angry her mutant was. Still, it was best for now to do what she wanted. The two girls walked out and flew to the Institute.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Institute, Christian finished the finishing touches on his side of the portrait. Rogue did hers already, so now both of them were done. He smiled at how well they did it and how nice it looked. Lance and Rogue were laying on a couch together with Trish and Tyler were talking to them.  
  
"Finish," said Christian.  
  
"Really? Let me see," replied Rogue with curiosity.  
  
He took the portrait and showed it to the Goth girl. He showed them the portrait as they awe at the beauty. It was Rogue and Christian back to back. Rogue wore a lovely kimono with flowers in her arms and hair as the wind played with her locks. Christian wore a fighting gi with a long sword to his side as he looked up to the sky.  
  
"Wow, you two look like you're in a Samurai movie or something," said Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, I think it looks great. You two did a good job," replied Trish with a smile.  
  
"I got to give credit when it's due. You two work great as a team," said Lance as he hugged his girl.  
  
"Thanks, you, but Christian is the real artist here," said the auburn girl.  
  
"No, you know you are, Rogue," replied Christian with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, you two can stop the arguing. You both are good and leave it at that! Now how about you guys go!" said Tyler.  
  
"Tyler! Such rudeness. You're as bad as Roxanne," replied Trish as she hit him in the arm.  
  
They all laughed at that comment.  
  
"Well, he's right anyway. We better get going. Don't know how long Roxxy can hold on being me for Adriana," said the artistic boy.  
  
They all head out to Lance's jeep as they saw a figure in the sky.  
  
"Hey, I think that's Sabrina! But who's she carrying?" Asked Tyler.  
  
"Oh no," said Christian.  
  
Sabrina landed in front of the group as Adriana stormed up to Rogue. She was such a problem. Why did she have to take her boyfriend when she had he own? She took her hand and was about to punch her until Lance grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't you dare!" said Lance with a serious expression.  
  
The raven hair girl looked at the boy with anger. He was keeping her from beating up her obstacle. She closed her eyes and started to chant a new illusion.  
  
"Scorpions are all over my body. They are piercing my skin. They are giving me pain. They are giving me nothing but piercing pain," chanted Adriana.  
  
As soon as she finished, Lance stared to hallucinate. He released his hand from her and tried to pick the "Scorpions" off. He gave a loud cry as he thought he felt real pain. Rogue couldn't take it. She walked up to Adriana and slapped her.  
  
"What's ya problem!" said Rogue.  
  
"You are! You're trying to get Christian!" Adriana started was about to say another chant until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Adriana, don't act this way," said Sabrina with a sweet voice.  
  
Mirage looked at her friend with disgust as she started to say a chant for her.  
  
"I'm cold. It feels as if I'm in icy water. I can't feel my legs anymore," chanted the raven hair girl.  
  
With that, Sabrina collapsed as Tyler caught her in his arms. She started to snuggled close to him not for amusement, but to stay warm. She kept shivering as her breathing was changing.  
  
"I don't like this! Someone stop her!" said Tyler.  
  
"Now for you," said Adriana as she looked once more at the Goth mutant. "I hate Christian. I will not say a word to himand ignore him for. Better yet, I don't even know him."  
  
"Stop it!" said a voice.  
  
It was Christian. He walked up to Adriana with his eyes filled with anger. He knew what he needed to do. He drew vines out to take a grasp of her as he tried to talk since to her.  
  
"Adriana, what is wrong with you!" said the brunette. "You try to hurt Lance and Sabrina, your best friend, just because of jealousy? You're acting like a little girl."  
  
"Christian." said Adriana.  
  
"No, look at them! Turn them back to normal now!"  
  
"With a little wave of her hand, Lance and Sabrina started to come back to reality.  
  
"Whoa, my head," said Lance getting up.  
  
Rogue walked up to him and gave him a hug. She was glad he was all right. Sabrina looked up at Tyler and blushed as she saw how close they were.  
  
"Taking advantage of a cutie like me, Tyler? I knew you were low, but not that low," said Sabrina jokingly.  
  
"Sorry, girl, you're not that lucky!" replied Tyler as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I did what you said Christian," said Adriana. "Let me go."  
  
"No, I want to tell you something." Replied her boyfriend. "I have been thinking what "we" meant to me. We had a lot of good times and we went through a lot of things together. I loved you and looked at no other girl. Recently, you've showed me less the respect I deserved and started to do nasty things to Rogue. It was uncalled for."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I saw those eyes you gave her. The ones you gave me."  
  
"Yes, I did find her attractive, but Rogue and I are just friends and she loves Lance very much, but now I feel we've grown a bit apart. And tonight showed me how I can't be with you anymore."  
  
"What!" said Adriana with a shocked expression.  
  
She looked at him. His eyes were still filled with anger. She started to read his mind and see if he was just playing. He wasn't lying. She started to form hurtful eyes. She loved him and all she had now was herself.  
  
"Please, you don't mean this.." Said Adriana tried to moved toward him.  
  
She then remembered she was being held back by Christian's vines. She did what she never thought she would do in a while. She started to sob. Sabrina walked up to her, but Trish place a hand on her as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Christian as he walked toward Rogue.  
  
He waved his hand and the vines were then off her. She knew he wouldn't change her mind. He was always stick to his words. She picked herself up and decided on one thing. She couldn't stay here anymore.  
  
"Good bye.Christian.." Said Adriana as she started to walk away.  
  
The next day at school, everyone was talking to one another as they saw Christian walk the hall alone. He seemed so depress. Adriana left that morning before anyone woke up and she left with a piece of him. He was sad about it, but he knew it was the right choice.  
  
"Hey, Christian," said a voice.  
  
It was Rogue. She wore an unusual yet cute smile as she ran to him. He was at her good mood.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Christian.  
  
"Our portrait won! Ah am so happy. So, feel lahke going to the restaurant tonight to celebrate," said Rogue.  
  
He gave a sweet smile but shook his head as his answer.  
  
"Sorry, Rogue, but I don't feel like it tonight," said Christian. "You can take Lance instead."  
  
"Still depress about Adriana?"  
  
"It hurts when you lose the one you love. I'll manage though. Give me some time."  
  
"Okay, but remember, Ah will always be there for ya," replied Rogue.  
  
She saw Lance right behind him and left toward him. The couple left the lonely mutant alone as he went toward his class.  
  
  
  
A/N: I feel terrible a bit about writing such a weird yet a bit depressed story. I decided to take Adriana out because I didn't like the character and I was thinking to stick Christian with some one. Anyway, I would still like you guys to vote on the next couples!!!!! R/R!!! 


End file.
